An RF connector is an electrical connector that works at radio frequencies. RF connectors are typically used with coaxial cables and are designed to maintain the shielding that the coaxial design offers. Mechanically, the RF connector provides a fastening mechanism. There are various types of RF connectors including a female type RF connector and a male type RF connector. The female type (F-type) RF connector is generally a receptacle that receives and holds the male type RF connector. The female type RF connector is a connector that has a pin hole for receiving a conductive pin from a male type RF connector to provide electrical connection. The connector also includes mechanical fastening mechanism. For example, the female type RF connector may have outer threads configured to be received by the male type RF connector with inner threads.
One commonly used female type RF connector has two socket members adapted to connect to two plug members for male type RF connectors. Each plug member has a conductive pin, while a socket member has receptacle hole for receiving the conductive pin. Specifically, the plug member includes a protruding pin that fits into a matching hole in the socket member, where the hole may be sized to match to the protruding pin of the plug member. The plug member and the socket member are named based upon common electrical plugs and sockets. Generally, an electrical plug is a movable connector attached to an electrically operated device's power cord, and an electrical socket is fixed on equipment or a building structure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a conventional female type RF connector. As shown, conventional female type RF connector 100 includes a first socket member 102, a second socket member 104, and a middle portion 106 between the first socket member 102 and the second socket member 104. Inside the conventional connector 100, there is a pin hole 108 (shown as dashed line) with a conductive contact 110. The pin hole 108 is configured to receive a conductive pin from a male type RF connector. The female type RF connector is fastened to the male type RF connectors through threads. The socket members 102 and 104 include outer threads 112 adapted to fasten to the male type RF connectors.
The female type RF connector 100 may be used to connect a cable to a testing equipment. For example, socket member 102 may be connected to the cable with a male type RF connector. Socket member 104 may be connected to a male type RF connector for the testing equipment.
It is desirable to have a more convenient way for connecting the testing equipment to the cable to improve testing efficiency. Thus, there remains a need for developing alternative female type RF connectors.